


인어왕자

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU: 인어공주, M/M, 그를 배신한 왕자본즈, 썰백업, 인어커크
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 아 인어왕자 보고십따





	인어왕자

조금 어두운 인어공주 au로 짐본즈 보고싶다.. 본즈는 자길 구해준 게 짐인 걸 알면서도 국가의 번영을 위해 짐을 배신하고 파멜라와 결혼한 왕자임. 내심 결혼식 당일에라도 짐이 홀에 들이닥칠 거라고 생각했지만 신혼이 지나고 아이가 태어나 이름을 조안나라고 짓기까지 나타나지 않겠지. 그러다 조안나의 열 번째 생일을 맞아 연 파티에 초대받지 않은 손님이 도착함. 그게 짐임. 이때쯤 이미 왕이 된 본즈는 매우 당황해서 짐이 조안나를 해칠까 노심초사하지만 짐은 본즈 쪽은 쳐다보지도 않고 어린 공주와 더없이 스윗하게 춤을 춤. 연회가 끝나고 나서는 바다 속에서 가져온 온갖 산호와 진주를 선물로 내민다.. 분위기가 짐을 내쫓을 수 없게 되어서 결국 본즈는 짐에게 궁정의 방을 내어줌. 이 나라 관습상 한 번 손님으로 받으면 제 발로 나갈 때까지 쫓아낼 수가 없는데, 생일 파티가 끝나고 한 달이 지나도록 짐은 나가지를 않음. 그냥 아무런 문제도 일으키지 않고 하인과 귀족과 심지어는 파멜라까지 닥치는 대로 홀리고 다니면서 궁정의 스타가 됨. 그러다 살인 사건이 터지는 거지.  
어느날 밤부터 한 명씩 사람이 죽어나가기 시작하는데, 그게 모두 파멜라의 주변 인물임. 하녀부터 시작해서 전담 의사, 옷 짓는 사람, 친한 귀부인까지.. 저녁에 멀쩡하게 침실로 들어간 사람들이 아침이 되면 죽어서 발견됨. 근위병을 보내 지키게 해도 소용이 없음. 본즈는 이게 짐의 짓이라고 심증을 굳혔지만 주변의 누구에게도 짐과의 과거를 털어놓은 적이 없어서 설명할 길이 없음. 사람을 모두 물리고 짐에게 애걸도 해 보지만 짐은 모르겠다고 잡아뗌. 밤에 짐이 개인실에서 나가지 못하도록 병사를 보내 지키도록 하면 진상이 밝혀지겠지만, 마땅한 이유도 없이 손님에게 그런 무례한 짓을 저지를 수는 없음. 고심 끝에 본즈는 와인을 들고 짐의 방을 찾아감. 거기서 직접 밤을 새보겠다는 심산으로. 짐은 방문을 흔쾌히 열어 주고 저녁 내내 본즈와 시시껄렁한 대화를 했지만 해가 지려 하자 본즈를 내보냄. 본즈는 안 나가려고 버텨 보는데.. 어느 순간 짐이 웃는 표정을 지우고 말함.  
“나랑 잘 거 아니면 나가.”  
네 본즈는 한 마디도 못해보고 나왔답니다... 그리고 그날 밤에는 비웃기라도 하듯이 파멜라가 가장 아끼던 어린 시녀가 살해당함. 본즈는 화도 나고 전날 나랑 잘 거냐고 묻던 짐의 얼굴이 자꾸 떠올라서 하루종일 아무 것도 못함. 그리고 죽은 시녀보다 파멜라와 가까운 사람은 없어서... 다시 사달이 나면 분명 파멜라일 거라는 생각이 지워지지를 않음. 정략결혼한 귀족이 흔히 그렇듯이 본즈와 파멜라는 후계를 본 이후에는 각자 사교계에서 사람을 바꿔가며 자고 다녔지만, 오랜 세월을 함께하는 동안 일종의 동지애 같은 게 있었음. 결국 본즈는 뭘 하러 가는지도 모르는 상태로 일단 짐의 방에 찾아감. 짐은 혼자 찾아온 본즈를 보더니 빙그레 웃음.  
“빈손으로 왔네?”  
본즈는 누가 시키지도 않았는데 홀린 듯이 침대로 향함. 파멜라는 가끔 본즈가 남자와 자는 걸 보고 싶어했고 본즈가 수락할 때도 있었지만, 지위가 지위인지라 본즈는 박는 역할만 했음. 짐과 잘 때는 반대가 될 거란 걸 오래 전부터 알고 있었고, 사실 그게 먼 옛날에 짐을 대상으로 치기어린 욕망을 가졌던 이유 중 하나이기도 함. 누군가 그를 깔아뭉개고 왕족이 아니라 더러운 창부라도 된 것처럼 범해줬으면 한다는 바람이 어릴 때부터 본즈에게 있었음. 짐이 본즈에게 가졌던 감정은 좀더 순수한 것이었고... 그래서 배신이 좀더 쉬웠던 쪽은 본즈였고, 좀더 아팠던 쪽은 짐이었음. 본즈는 그걸 정확하게 이해하고 있음. 하지만 지금에 와서 침대 휘장을 내리고 자기 몸 위로 기어오르는 남자에게는 사랑보다 가볍고 저열한 욕구밖에 남아있지 않은 것처럼 보임. 본즈는 약간은 남아있던 미안한 감정이 사라지고 차라리 마음이 편하겠지. 그리고 짐에게 순순히 다리를 벌림.  
짐은 바다에서 나고 자란 걸 증명이라도 하듯이 인간 사이에서 금기시되는 행위를 하는 데 거리낌이 없음. 잘 열리지 않는 본즈의 구멍을 손가락으로 쑤시다가 만족스럽지 않자 아예 고개를 본즈의 사타구니에 파묻고 입구와 성기를 침범벅으로 만들어 놓음. 그는 본즈의 쾌락에는 신경도 쓰지 않는 것 같았고 그 점이 본즈를 더 빨리 흥분하게 만듦. 짐이 머리를 들고 본즈의 양 다리를 잡아당겨 하체를 자기 무릎 위로 끌어올렸을 때 쯤에 본즈의 성기는 꼿꼿하게 서서 배 위에서 꺼덕거리고 있음. 짐은 거기 눈길도 주지 않고 구멍이 충분히 풀린 것만 확인함. 그리고 배려라고는 없는 몸짓으로 무작정 자기 좆을 쑤셔 넣는데 본즈는 벌써 눈이 풀려서 종아리가 부들부들 떨림. 등에 부드럽고 푹신한 새틴 시트가 쓸리는데 본즈는 행위할 때 그 위에 누워 본 적도 별로 없겠지. 허리를 쓸 일도 없이 무력하게 누워서 뒤가 뚫리는데 흥분감이 엄청났음. 짐이 허벅지를 단단히 잡고 허리를 크게 한 번 털 때마다 빠듯하게 들어찬 성기가 더 깊게 들어오는데 다 들어왔을 때는 뒤가 너무 무리하게 열려서 본즈는 다리에 힘도 안 들어감. 내벽에 좆이 틈없이 꽉 들어차서 본즈가 조금이라도 움찔할라면 바로 전립선에 자극이 옴. 그렇다 본즈는 넣자마자 전립선을 발견한 것이다... 이 부분에서 본즈는 좆이 충분히 크면 전립선을 굳이 찾을 필요도 없다는 사실을 깨달았다 그냥 모든 지점을 동시에 눌러보면 되는 것이다. 안 좋은 점은 의도해서라도 전립선을 비껴갈 수가 없고 게다가 짐은 본즈가 너무 느껴서 정신이 나가던 이미 세 번 싸서 죽을 지경이건 알 바 없다는 것이다. 짐은 자세를 조정하고 이런 거 없고 그냥 본즈 다리를 붙들고 자기 좋을 대로 퍽퍽 박아댐. 언제까지 박느냐 짐이 쌀 때까지 박는다.  
초저녁에 시작한 행위는 노을이 지도록 끝나지를 않음. 해가 넘어갈 때 쯤에 해서 짐은 드디어 사정하는데 본즈는 민감한 내벽에 죽죽 정액이 쏘아지는 느낌이 녹아내리게 달콤함. 내리 본즈를 물건 보듯이 내려다보면서 섹스하던 짐은 잠시 몸을 떨다가 본즈 위로 엎어지고, 처음으로 입을 열겠지.  
“레너드...”  
그런데 이름을 부르는 목소리가 아주 예전에 사랑에 빠진 짐의 것이어서 레너드는 퍼뜩 정신을 차림. “짐?”  
이때 창 밖으로 마지막 햇살이 사라짐. 본즈는 방 저 편에 놓인 등잔불로 간신히 짐의 표정 정도만 보이는데 얼굴이 울 것 같이 일그러져 있으면서도 짐은 아무 말을 하지 않음. 대신 본즈의 것과 포개진 하반신이 변하기 시작함. 잘 빠진 두 다리가 서로 붙고 본즈가 청년이던 시절 넋을 놓고 보았던 아름다운 꼬리로 변함. 꼬리는 너무 긴 나머지 물고기라기보다는 바다뱀의 것 같았고 본즈의 다리를 슬그머니 얽더니 골반으로 올라옴. 그리고 부드러운 지느러미가 정말로 필생의 힘을 끌어쓴 나머지 앞으로 일 년은 발기불가일 것 같은 성기를 건드림.  
그 와중에 짐은 본즈의 등 뒤로 팔을 둘러 꽉 끌어안고 얼굴을 본즈 턱 밑에 부빔. 본즈는 뭐라고 말이라도 하고 싶었으나 곧 몸을 일으켜 슬슬 본즈의 가슴을 올라타는 짐의 기세가 너무 뭐랄까 방해할 수가 없었다... 마치 금방 실연당해 피눈물을 흘리는 흉악범과 같은 아우라였음. 짐은 가슴에 실리는 무게에 본즈가 숨이 막힐 때 쯤 팔을 본즈 머리 양 옆에 짚고 하체를 본즈 입에 들이댐. 짠 잘 수납했던 어족 성기가 툭 튀어나올 타이밍입니다.  
아이고 유사 수간물 죄송합니다...  
아무튼 본즈는 그 무시무시하고 매끈하고 옆에는 두 줄로 돌기가 돋은 물건을 목구멍으로 받게 되었다고 한다. 그 사이에 짐의 꼬리는 지느러미를 펄럭펄럭거리면서 본즈의 성기를 쿡쿡 찌르고 눌러도 보고 칭칭 감고 죄어도 보는데, 낼모레 마흔인 본즈는 이미 물리적으로 도저히 더는 못세우겠다 시발색기야 상태였음. 그 방면으로 성과가 없자 짐은 꼬리끝으로 본즈의 모아진 허벅지 틈을 비집고 들어가 혹사당한 구멍을 건드리기 시작했음. 본즈는 항의하고 싶었지만 목구멍에 일정한 속도로 구애인 좆이 처박혔다 쑥 빠지고 처박혔다 쑥 빠지는 상태로는 말을 할 수가 없었다. 왕족이 언제 펠라할 기회라도 있었겠는가 숨쉬는 것도 용하다. 짐은 꼬리끝을 뾰족하게 해서 기어이 흐물해진 입구에 삽입하더니 끝간데 없이 꼬리를 밀어넣음. 본즈는 뱃속이 무겁고 안에서 꿈틀거리는 것 때문에 뭐가 잘못될까봐 무섭고 그런데 짐은 신경도 안 쓰고 비늘이 오돌토돌하게 일어난 꼬리로 전립선을 후벼댐. 굵어서 구멍에 쑤셔넣을 수 없는 부분은 본즈의 배와 다리를 꽉 감고 죄어댔기 때문에 본즈는 꼼짝없이 일자로 누운 상태로 엉덩이 사이에 두꺼운 게 꽂혀 쑤석이는 진기한 경험을 할 수 있었음. 그래서 본즈는 이 경험에 감탄할 이성이 남아 있었느냐 그렇지 않다. 본즈 좆은 요도구가 부을 정도로 정액을 질질 흘리다가 나중에는 묽은 전립선액만 찔끔거렸음. 짐새끼는 본즈 정신이 아득해질 정도로 박아대더니 대망의 피날레는 화려한 얼싸로 장식함. 다음날 아침에 기적적으로 짐보다 먼저 깨어난 본즈는 속눈썹에 말라붙은 정액을 느끼며 기상할 수 있었음.  
허허 스토리 보고싶어서 시작했는데 떡쓰다 정력이 다했다. 이후의 이야기 압축하자면 본즈는 매일 밤마다 짐에게 와서 섹스함. 짐은 해가 지고 나서 다시 뜰 때까지 매번 인간의 몸을 벗고 인어로 돌아가는데, 이 기간에는 한 마디도 말을 하지 않음. 바다마녀의 눈길을 피하기 위해서임. 바다마녀는 햇빛이 없는 곳에서만 활동할 수 있고, 심해저에 살기 때문에 시력이 낮은 대신 소리에 민감함. 짐과 거래한 마녀는 짐의 눈을 얻어서 세상을 보고 싶어 했음. 짐은 낮에 인간으로 변하는 능력을 얻는 조건으로 마녀에게 눈 한 쪽을 주겠다는 거래를 했는데, 능력을 먼저 받은 뒤 마녀를 등쳐먹고 육지로 튀어 버림. 그래서 마녀가 육지로 올라와 자기를 찾아 헤메는 밤이면 목소리로 위치를 들킬세라 말을 하지 않는다고 한다. 끝까지 그렇게 침묵을 지켰으면 좋았겠으나 짐본즈는 하도 떡치다 보니 몸정이 들어서 본즈도 마침내 짐에게 넘어왔고, 본즈가 먼저 짐에게 사랑한다고 고백한 날 짐은 잠시 이성을 상실함. “나도-” 거기까지 말하고 멈췄으나 이미 늦었음. 마녀는 본즈가 짐에게 키스하고 있는 침실에 들이닥쳐 짐을 죽이려고 듬. 여기서 정의롭고 공정한 결말을 맺자면 사기당한 마녀는 복수에 성공하고 인성파탄 커플 짐본즈는 살해당하겠으나, 이야기의 주인공이 짐본즈이므로 바다마녀에게 대인배 속성을 부여하겠음. 본즈는 갸륵하게도 짐을 구하기 위해 자기 눈 한 쪽을 대신 지불했고 마녀는 그걸 받고 짐을 용서함. 흐릿한 등잔불 속에서 눈을 뜬 마녀의 한쪽 안구는 본즈의 녹색이고, 다른 한 쪽은 같은 해양 생물인 짐을 닮은 푸른 색이었음. 짐본즈는 마녀를 위해 밤을 촛불로 대낮같이 밝힌 연회를 열겠다고 약속하고 마녀의 이름을 물음. 마녀는 머뭇거리다가 대답함.  
“캐롤.”

 

캐롤은 오드아이라죠.. 아니 그보다 이 썰의 정체성은 어디로 간 걸까요..?


End file.
